Roddy
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Guardians ; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance | residence = Zou (Whale Forest) | occupation = Guardian | jva = Yoshihisa Kawahara }} Roddy is a bull mink and a Guardian of the Whale Forest. Appearance Roddy is a large, orange-skinned male bull mink with two large horns, a small nose, and long, messy, light orange hair flowing down his back. He wears dark clothing with a light-colored cape draped above his shoulders. Personality Roddy takes his duty of not letting any intruders into the Whale Forest very seriously, as demonstrated when he attacked Monkey D. Luffy for entering the Whale Forest without permission despite the fact that Luffy was an acquaintance of Bepo. Similar to a bull, he can easily be distracted and enraged by fluttering objects, such as cloth. He also has the tendency to say "moo" while speaking. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a mink, Roddy is a natural-born warrior. He is fairly strong and resilient physically, as demonstrated when he clashed evenly with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Kane technique using Mo Golova while injured. Like all minks, Roddy can use Electro. Attacks * |Mō Garava|literally meaning "Moo Head"}}: Roddy headbutts his opponent while using Electro to shock them. It was first used against Luffy during their clash in the Whale Forest. Golova (голова) is Russian for "head". Weapons He carries a large sword under his cape, but it is unknown how proficient he is with it. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Roddy and the other Guardians fought against them. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the minks poisoned and drastically weakened. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. When Sanji was taken away from Zou by Capone Bege after giving his crewmates the opportunity to escape, Roddy released the chains restraining Tony Tony Chopper. Zou Arc When Monkey D. Luffy entered the Whale Forest, Roddy and Blackback attacked him despite Bepo's assurance that he was a friend. As Luffy clashed with Roddy, Blackback wondered why Roddy's Electro did not work on Luffy. After Carrot arrived and pacified Roddy with a floating piece of cloth for him to attack, which ended up leaving him with his horns stuck in a tree, Roddy withdrew on Pedro's command. That night, when the Straw Hat Pirates came to the Whale Forest to see Nekomamushi after visiting Inuarashi, Roddy and Blackback apologized to Luffy for attacking him. The following day, as Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurai, Roddy and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Roddy and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. When Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurai, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunesha started crying out, throwing Roddy and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunesha, who retaliated on Kozuki Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Roddy and the others in the process. Later on, he requested to go with the Sanji Retrieval Team because he had fought with Luffy, but was told to stay behind on Zou by Nekomamushi. Wano Country Arc The Guardians accompanied Nekomamushi on his quest to search for Marco. They later arrived at the island where Marco was working as a doctor. The Guardians were asked to wait at the coast while Nekomamushi spoke to him. Trivia *Although the cloth that Carrot threw to stop Roddy from attacking Luffy is red (at least in the anime), the misconception that bulls are angered by the color is averted as Carrot called out that its fluttering rather than that its red. Cattle are actually red-green colorblind, so it is the movement of the muleta that provokes the bull in bullfighting. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates *Roddy vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation ca:Roddy it:Rody ru:Роди Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen